


Early Autumn Day down Memory Lane

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Mini-fics [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Banter, Before everything started going to shit, Brotherly Love, Multi, childhood crush, junoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Benten is a little shit and Juno absolutely does not have a crush on Mick Mercury.





	Early Autumn Day down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TackyJackie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyJackie/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Tackyjackpack for their birthday earlier this year <3

“Seriously…” Juno sighed, still watching closely the entrance to the middle school from their spot on the outside toilets’ roof. “Just because you have a crush on Mick Mercury of all people…”

Benten snorted besides him.

“You’re only whining because you’re the worst goody two-shoes  _ever_.  _You_  may be doing this because  _you_  have a crush on Mick, but  _I’m_  doing this because it’s  _fun_.”

“I don’t have a crush on Mick.” Juno protested. But he could feel his cheeks burning.

“Sure you don’t…  _Every time_  he tells a story you look like you want to elope with him.”

“I don’t!” Benten only snickered, obviously not listening. “That’s not true.”

“You’re  _bluuuushing_.  _He’s bluuushing_!” Juno elbowed him, to no effect. “Juno has a cruuuush.” And the little demon downright cackled.

“ _You_  have a crush! You keep hugging him like… like a leech!”

Benten snorted.

“Are you  _jealous_?” Benten was a smug asshole and Juno didn’t like him even a little bit. “Aww… You know you shouldn’t take it out on me. It’s not  _my_  fault you’re too stubborn to let him hug you hello.”

Benten offered him a mocking croocked smile, like the actual demon he was.

“You’re missing out, too. Mick’s hugs are  _the_   _best_.”

Juno’s cheeks stung as if he’d spend a whole day in the radiations.

“Whatever.” He mumbled.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see some mouvement in the windows of the middle school. He swatted at Benten to get his attention.

“Hey. Here he comes.”

“Oh that’s cute! He’s trying to redirect the atten… oh yeah, he is.”

Juno shot him a smug smile of his own that Benten - of course - entirely failed to notice, his eyes now trained on the school.

Juno’s former teacher and tormenter, as was his habitude, threw the door of the school open. What was not in his usual routine, however, was the container of eggs and sewer water that awaited him, careful balanced on the door, so that it promptly deversed itself on the man’s head, drenching him in an instant, to the hilarity of the students that were trailing behind him. And of Benzaiten’s, who swatted exitedly at Juno’s arm.

“Take the pictures! Take the pictures!”

Juno reluctanctly pulled out Mick’s small camera, swapping a few pictures, record of the man’s humiliation.

“Are you really sure that…”

“Juno. He was an asshole to you.  _Yes_ , he deserves it.” Benten’s tone was serious and unflinching and Juno snapped his mouth shut.

The teacher, after a moment of shock, turned to anger, sputtering and accusing the laughing students surrounding him. By the end of the day, Juno was sure he would be the subject of many a joke and that he would earn new and annoying nicknames.

He allowed himself a petty sense of satisfaction.

“Did you take the pictures?” Benten asked. “C'mon then, time to go before someone sees us.”

They crept to the other side of the roof and jumped down the small building, leaving the perimeter of the school unnoticed.

“Race you!” Bellowed Benten as soon as he hit the ground, and he shot off before Juno could get his bearings back.

“Wait for me, you dickhead!” Juno shouted as he started running after him.

Benten only cackled, because he’d obviously been swapped with some kind of demon at birth. He ran, far ahead of his brother, until Juno's lungs decided the effort wasn’t worth it anymore and he had to stop, panting and wheezing like a broken vacuum cleaner.

Benten didn’t seem to feel merciful.

“Come on, old man. Life isn’t gonna wait for you if you keep on taking your time like that.” Juno didn’t waste his breath and only flipped him the bird.

*

When they arrived at the flat Mick shared with his father, he and Sasha were both waiting for them.

“Hey! If it isn’t Benten and Jay!”

Juno rolled his eyes through his blush, now back with a vengence.

“You were  _waiting for us_ , Mick. Don’t act so surprised.”

Benten didn’t have the same reservation and dived straight into Mick’s ever awaiting arms, which was the proof that  _Benten_ had the biggest crush.

…

Not that Juno had a crush.

Right.

The evil imp that called himself his brother turned his head just enough that Juno could see him mouthing at him words that looked supsicioulsy like: “Best hug ever.”

Juno sticked his tongue out to him, because Benten was being ridiculous and  _not at all_  because he was a bit jealous that he didn’t get a hug as well.

Benten snorted into Mick’s shirt, before finaly letting go of the boy’s chest after a _ridiculously long_ hug.

“So how was it?” Asked Mick exitedly. “Did he scream like he was being attacked by those scary fairies that live in tunnels? You know that Jamy from Saturne’s street once got stuck in the underground tunnels and there were…”

Juno tuned the conversation out as he exchanged a greeting with Sasha, who was sat near the sole, wide window. Beyond the yellowed glass, the sun was setting in Old Town, making the dirty buildings and the radiation dust look almost beautiful. The chatter behind him was still going strong as Mick and Sasha reacted to the pictures Benten and he had taken.

It was, overall, pretty nice.


End file.
